


Springtime

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coughing, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Supportive Yachi Madoka, Terminal Illnesses, Vomiting, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, yachi gets severely ill gradually, yamayachi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: During their special night, Hitoka’s organs start to fail her miserably and she suffers
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written angst before so sorry if this sucks. Also, sorry if I made you feel sad for Yams

Everyone was seated at the venues. Everyone they knew. Friends, family, neighbors, you name it. Lots of people Hitoka and Tadashi knew were here to celebrate and congratulate the new soon-to-be couple. Except it wasn’t all that happy and sweet. 

Hitoka had her hand up to her lips and she coughed into her hand. Not wanting to alert anyone, of course, she was far away from the crowds. She assured everyone who asked that it _wasn’t_ Covid-19. It was something more serious than that. She probably won’t be able to live come tomorrow. But of course, she had kept her prayers close to her and she hoped that she’ll live to see another day with her soon-to-be husband, Tadashi. As she coughed hopelessly near a corner, she felt hot tears pry their way out of her. It was unbearable. She wondered...

_Why did it have to be me?_

And of course, no answer.

Hitoka flinched when her mother found her, quietly weeping away from all of the crowd and the audience. Madoka frowned a little and she looked at Hitoka carefully, noticing that tears were already streaming down Hitoka’s cheeks. Madoka put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and her frown only got wider in size.

“Hitoka dear, you’re crying this early?”

“H..Huh?”

“Dear, you’re crying.”

Hitoka wiped her face with her unoccupied hand and she noticed how wet it was. She coughed again, quiet as she could be. Her mom wasn’t born yesterday and she knew that what Hitoka had wasn’t Covid-19 because she did get tested weeks before the wedding so she had to assume it was something else. She bit her lip and watched as Hitoka pulls her hand away from her mouth, her lush pink lips stained with small drops of blood. “Hitoka...”

“Yes mom..?” Hitoka wiped a few stray tears off of her face.

“What’s wrong with y—”

“Yacchan...”

Madoka and Hitoka froze. Madoka turned to look at where the voice was coming from. A big and tall man with long chocolate brown hair that was put in a ponytail with stubble and glasses smiled softly.

“It’s time.”

Hitoka looked at her mom then at the man.

“Yeah, I’m coming Asahi-san!” All Hitoka could do was smile. She smiled at Azumane and she gripped her dress. She holds it up slightly so that she could walk. She takes one good look at her mom and she smiled widely before leaving with Azumane. Madoka knew after that that Hitoka wasn’t happy. But all she could do was just clap and smile like it was nothing. Like it was not a big deal. When it clearly was! Madoka stepped down the stairs and went back to her seat, sitting down next to her mom. She took her mother’s hand, earning a surprised look from the elder.

“Madoka dear, is something the matter?”

Madoka lets out a shaky sigh. She shakes her head, trying not to get all teary eyed.

“Nope! I’m just happy for my beautiful daughter.”

There was a pause before her mother speaks.

“Me too. I’m so happy that my granddaughter is getting married to a beautiful young man.”

Madoka nods her head, her lower lip quivering.

“ _Yeah._ ”

**...**

After the two share their vows and oaths, they press their lips together, sharing each other’s heartbeat. And there, there was the kiss everyone was happy about. The kiss started off sweet, Tadashi had his hands on Hitoka’s hips and Hitoka had her arms wrapped around Tadashi’s neck. Their cheeks were flushed and all they could hear were the sounds of cheering, clapping, and a bell ringing overhead. Tadashi slowly deepens the kiss, giving it a tangy flavor to it. Hitoka gasped when she felt her hips being squeezed. She pulled away before it could escalate. She waved her hands in front of her and Tadashi only laughed.

“Ah sorry Hitoka... I got a little bit in the zone.”

“You— you— good...! You should be sorry! Be sorry! I don’t want us making out in front of the crowds..!”

“I already said sorry, Hitoka.”

Hitoka stops moving her hands. She looks at Tadashi, his smile wide and playful. She sighed but then let out a quiet squeak when Tadashi pulled her into a hug. Hitoka hugged him back and she smiles. “I love you, Hitoka.”

“I love you too, Tadashi.”

Tadashi and Hitoka let go of each other and they entwine their hands together, holding them loosely as they wave off into the crowd. Hitoka feels another cough coming up and she excuses herself and pulls her hand out of Tadashi’s, making the newlywed husband concerned. Hitoka started making her way to the bathroom, holding her hand to her mouth as she coughed a little bit more violent than before.

“Hito—”

Another cough cut of Tadashi’s call of worry.

_Why me?_

_Oh why?_

**...**

The after ceremonial party was going well, much to what Hitoka originally thought. There was music playing in the background and being broadcasted by the dj, people were laughing, dancing, and having a good time, and everything was going well so far. Hitoka watched from a distance as Tadashi laughed. He was talking to Azumane and Koutarou currently. He looked so happy and carefree. The complete opposite of what Hitoka was.

Hitoka was already looking like a hot mess. She was pale, her dress was stained just a little, her hair was a bit messy, her cheeks were flushed and wet from all the crying she did. Not out of happiness, but out of pain. Not only that but her eyes were tear stained and she knew they could just burst anytime now. Her feet ached from being in heels for so long and to top it all off, her matching sandals were in the limousine that was parked outside. She didn’t want to go and fish for her sandals simply because the driver would’ve thought she was ready to go home already with Tadashi, which wasn’t the case but it was slowly turning out to be just that.

Hitoka was standing by a nearby table that was empty. She walked closer to the table to go and grab her drink that was just laying near her plate when a violent cough erupted from her throat, alerting the three men that were chatting. They all made their way over to Hitoka, who continued to keep coughing.

“Yacchan?! Are you okay?!” came Koutarou’s usually enthusiastic voice. Another familiar voice came after followed by a hand lightly placed against her back.

“Y-Yacchan, are you alright?? Do we need to call a doctor..?”

“I’m o—”

Another cough cut her off.

Koutarou gasped. “What if her food was poisoned!?”

“Oh please no...!”

“It’s not food poisoning guys!” The two men looked at Tadashi with concerned looks on their faces. “I made sure the food was safe.”

“So why—”

Hitoka felt her knees go weak. She slowly dropped to the floor. That alone got all three of the men to worry even more. Koutarou yelled, catching all of the crowd’s attention. Hitoka felt the same hand from before starting to rub her back. Another hand joined. Followed by the sound of clicking heels against the floor and confused and worried murmurs.

“Hey! Someone call 119! Quick!”

“Yacchan! Oh my God, it’s okay... they’re getting the ambulance..”

Keiji rushes over to Koutarou, Azumane, Tadashi, and Hitoka, worry painted all over his face as he holds his cellphone in his hand. “Bokuto-san? What’s the matter??”

“‘Kaashi! Dial 119, Yacchan’s dying!!”

“Right!”

“Hitoka, oh my God. I’m so sorry... I should’ve known there was something wrong from the start but I just—”

Hitoka’s violent coughing turned to heavy heaving as she felt like she was weighted. Heavy and in pain. Madoka rushed over to the four men and Hitoka. She gasped when Hitoka started to vomit on her dress and onto the floor. They were all shocked. It was normal but it had some blood in it. Actually, a lot of blood in it. Madoka screamed and everyone started to panic. Azumane quickly dialed 119 and waited for someone to pick up.

_“Hitoka!”_

_“Hitoka!”_

_“Yacchan, stay with us! We’re getting help!”_

...

...

...

...

...

The response wasn’t fast enough unfortunately.


End file.
